Sobrinha Tentação
by Maah de freitas
Summary: Edward Cullen é um professor universitário que tem uma vida tranquila com sua esposa Tanya, mas tudo muda quando Bella, a sobrinha de sua esposa decide passar as férias com a tia após terminar com o namorado.


**Capítulo Único**

**POV EDWARD**

Meu nome é Edward Cullen, tenho 35 anos, sou professor de história na Universidade de Nova Iorque e sou casado com Tanya há 8 anos, nos conhecemos durante a faculdade onde eu cursei história e ela engenharia. Eu poderia dizer que tenho um casamento perfeito se não fosse um único detalhe, o sexo é uma droga, não me entendam mal eu amo minha esposa, só que Tanya não é uma mulher ativa na cama, pra dizer a verdade ela NUNCA (e eu quero dizer NUNCA MESMO) me fez um boquete, tudo bem tem mulher que não gosta, mas minha esposa é daquele tipo que na hora do sexo deita na cama, abre as pernas e só, o resto é por minha conta. Não sei se é por causa da educação que ela recebeu, já que meus sogros são muito religiosos e acreditam que o único dever da mulher é servir o marido e gerar filhos, mas fala sério, não vai fazer mal gemer e rebolar nem que seja um pouco e por esse motivo, as vezes dou umas escapadinhas. Sabe como é, a carne é fraca e as tentações são muitas. Minha vida estava super tranquila até que minha esposa veio falar comigo que Bella, filha de sua irmã Renée, ligou perguntando se podia passar as férias aqui antes de ir pra faculdade, parece que a menina terminou com o namorado e não quer ficar em Phoenix, Arizona, pra não correr o risco de encontrá- lo. Sinceramente, eu não me lembro muito da Bella, até porque a última vez que a vi, foi no meu casamento com Tanya e naquela época ela tinha uns 9 ou 10 anos, como eu estava de férias da universidade e Tanya trabalha o dia inteiro, pra não ficar mofando sozinho dentro de casa, eu concordei que a garota ficasse conosco, pelo menos ela me fará companhia e eu posso mostrar um pouco da cidade pra ela. Três dias depois, eu e Tanya estamos no aeroporto JFK esperando o avião vindo de Phoenix, confesso que eu estava esperando uma menina, mas a mulher que atravessou o portão de desembarque e veio caminhando sensualmente em nossa direção, era o sonho molhado de 10 em cada 10 homens, cabelos castanhos na cintura, olhos verdes, boca carnuda e um rostinho de boneca, além é claro daquele corpo, seios médios que caberiam perfeitamente nas minhas mãos, cintura fina, quadril largo e quando ela se virou pra falar com uma senhorinha que vinha atrás dela, eu pude ver aquela bunda redonda e empinada, tudo isso usando uma regata vermelha, saia jeans curta mostrando quilômetros de pernas bem torneadas e um sapato preto com saltos foda- me, foi difícil disfarçar minha ereção no momento que avistei aquela maravilha, ainda bem que eu coloquei uma camisa pólo que dava pra cobrir meu pau quase estourando o zíper da calça jeans. Fiquei tão fascinado pela beleza dela que só fui notar que ela já tinha se aproximado, quando a vi envolver minha esposa em um abraço apertado.

-Que saudade, tia.

-Eu também estava morrendo de saudades, meu amor.

Ela se virou pra mim e logo senti seus braços envolvendo meu pescoço em um abraço, que eu rapidamente retribui envolvendo sua cintura e puxando seu corpinho gostoso contra o meu, momentaneamente me esquecendo da minha situação lá em baixo.

\- Tudo bem tio? Ela perguntou com uma voz doce e ao mesmo tempo sexy.

\- Muito bem e você, querida? Respondi com a voz um pouco rouca que eu tive que pigarrear pra disfarçar.

\- Agora que cheguei aqui, estou ótima.

Depois disso fomos pra casa, com Tanya e Bella conversando o tempo todo sobre a família e os estudos, pouco depois de chegarmos em casa Tanya recebeu uma chamada do escritório sobre um erro em um projeto que será apresentado em dois dias e depois de pedir desculpas a sobrinha, teve que sair correndo pro escritório sem hora pra voltar, já que teria que revisar o projeto inteiro pra ver se não tem outros erros. Eu levei Bella até o quarto que ela iria ocupar e segui pra minha biblioteca pra ler um pouco. Uma hora depois ouço tímidas batidas na porta e murmurei um "entre" e olhando por cima do meu livro, vejo aquela tentação em forma de mulher entrar usando um shortinho minúsculo e uma camiseta tão colada ao corpo que eu podia ver os contornos de seus seios sem sutiã.

\- Atrapalho?

\- Não, só estava lendo um pouco. -Disse fechando o livro e colocando na mesinha ao lado do sofá de couro negro que estou sentado. Ela se senta ao meu lado e começamos a conversar sobre a faculdade e coisas banais até chegar em seu ex- namorado.

\- Jacob é um idiota, dá pra acreditar que ele teve a cara de pau de me chutar logo depois de transar comigo?

\- Vocês namoraram por quanto tempo?

\- ficamos juntos por 4 anos.

-Ele foi seu primeiro namorado?

-Foi sim, mas mesmo ele terminando comigo, de certa forma eu sou grata a ele.

\- Grata? Você acabou de dizer que o cara terminou com você depois de tirar sua virgindade!

\- Sim, mas também graças a ele eu virei expert um chupar um pau. -E como se tivesse ouvido a conversa, meu pau acordou pra vida com força total, sério se toda vez que essa garota estiver por perto, eu tiver uma super ereção vai ser constrangedor... ou não. Bella notando minha situação, levou sua pequena mão ao meu pau e começou a acariciar por cima da calça e eu deixei escapar um gemido.

\- O que você está fazendo comigo menina? Eu sou marido da sua tia, sou bem mais velho que você.

\- Eu estou fazendo com você, o mesmo que você faz comigo. -Dizendo isso ela levou minha mão pro meio das suas pernas, me fazendo sentir o quanto sua boceta estava quente e molhada mesmo através do tecido fino do short, eu sem precisar de outro convite comecei a masturba- la ainda por cima da roupa e a puxei pra um beijo cheio de tesão. Não aguentando mais me afastei da sua boca, puxei sua blusa e a minha e logo cai de boca naqueles peitinhos empinados, chupando seus biquinhos rosados, a levando a loucura com minha língua e dentes, fui descendo os beijos por sua barriga lisa e não demorou pra chegar em seu short que eu tratei de tirar, a safada estava sem calcinha, sua bucetinha toda depilada como eu gosto, cai de boca em seu clitóris o estimulando com minha língua e enfiei dois dedos em seu canal estreito e molhado estocando com vontade, não demorou pra Bella explodir em um orgasmo intenso com um grito de satisfação. Tirei meus sapatos e meias jogando pro lado, minha calça e boxer seguindo o mesmo caminho, assim que me sentei novamente, Bella se ajoelhou entre minhas pernas e começou a me masturbar de leve no começo e logo pegando um ritmo mais frenético, começou a chupar a cabecinha do meu pau bem de leve e foi me engolindo até pouco mais da metade e o que não cabia ficou masturbando com as mãos, quando ela desceu pras minhas bolas, lambendo e chupando eu me descontrolei e a puxei pro meu colo a colocando montada sobre meu pau, que ela tratou de levar a sua entrada e desceu com força, me enterrando até o talo, nós dois gememos com isso e logo ela começou a me cavalgar como uma verdadeira amazona, rebolando e quicando, me deixando louco. Enquanto ela me montava eu voltei a chupar seus seios, os deixando vermelhinhos dos meus beijos, logo eu nos virei a colocando deitada de costas no sofá e voltei a me enterrar em sua boceta apertada estocando com força, meu orgasmo estava se aproximando, então comecei a estimular seu clitóris até ela explodir em um novo orgasmo, eu estoquei mais duas vezes e tirei meu pau de sua boceta apertada, gozando em sua barriga e cai sobre o corpo dela respirando ofegante em seu pescoço. Quando minha respiração acalmou um pouco, a beijei de novo, só que agora com calma, com carinho. Parece que aceitar que Bella passasse as férias conosco foi a melhor decisão que já tomei na minha vida e parece que enquanto essa sobrinha tentação estiver por aqui, minha vida sexual vai estar muito movimentada e nem vou precisar sair de casa pra dar minhas escapadinhas. Pelos próximos 3 meses vou ter o melhor de dois mundos, uma esposa maravilhosa que me trata como um rei e uma sobrinha fogosa que vai dar conta de todo o tesão do seu titio querido.

Fim


End file.
